


drowning in you | nsfw alphabet

by justiice



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Alphabet, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justiice/pseuds/justiice
Summary: smut, smut, smut with a bit of fluff.will be divided into four chapters.
Relationships: Carlos Oliveira/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 105





	1. A - F

**Author's Note:**

> hey, lost wanderers! nobody asked for this, but here I go!
> 
> posting on tumblr soon: suzunoke-p.tumblr.com

**A - Aftercare**

For Carlos, aftercare is just a part that is as important and great as sex. Finding the pleasure and then leaving you like this? Not even properly taking care of you? He cannot even think about it, cannot even imagine it. With this man, you can be more than 105% sure that he’ll take care of you. And you can be more than 200% sure that he’ll do it in the most attentive, the most perfect way possible.

First of all, Carlos will ask you if you need something before he can move you to the bathroom. Water, tea, something else? Or maybe some pills for pain? Forgive him, he’s strong and all, and sometimes may grab your legs too tight or go… a bit too rough. Just tell him and he’ll gladly bring whatever you need. But not before kissing you sweetily first. 

Then, he’ll bring you to the bathroom, should you desire to clean yourself. Of course, he’ll propose to do it himself. Don’t be shy and agree, because, God have mercy, he loves touching you no matter where and when. (If you don’t agree, he may try to give you his best puppy eyes, so be careful!). 

Do you want to take a bath? Carlos is already preparing the fluffiest towels he can find in the bathroom. He’ll also make sure the water is in perfect temperature. He may or may not add your favourite bath salts as well, to help you enjoy this even more. 

Too tired to take a bath? Oh, of course, not surprised. _*wink*_ He’ll clean you with the towel then, going carefully and slowly, washing every part of your body.

In both situations, you can expect a lot of kisses—to your lips, cheeks, forehead… along with a few hickeys to your neck. 

When everything is done in the bathroom, Carlos will take you into his arms and carry you back to the bed. He’ll lay down behind you, embracing your waist and bringing you close to his own body. Then, he’ll cover both of you with the blanket and kiss your hair. With the wish of good night to you, he’ll let you rest. Yet he’ll never fall asleep first--he is so delighted to watch you do it first, hugging you close. It makes him feel like he’s protecting you and he loves that feeling. Just as much as he loves you.

**B - Body part**

Carlos never really thought much what part of his body he likes the best. I mean, he does know he’s handsome and all ~~(such modesty)~~ , but to pick the favorite part of himself? 

But after a bit of thinking, he would probably choose his arms. He likes how strong they are, strong enough to easily carry you around without getting tired. How strong they are around you, too strong for you to release yourself from his embrace. How strong they are around you when you’re sleeping, giving you a feeling of being protected like nothing can even step closer to you and hurt you. But… maybe he likes them the most when he holds you close to him while his hips thrust into you, making you a moaning mess. Or when he holds your legs, supporting them on his shoulders, going deeper and deeper into you. 

As for you… he likes, loves, adores your neck the most. Kissing it, nibbling it or sucking it, pick your poison, but no matter what he does, it’ll always leave you breathless. Seeing it covered with hickeys he created is really a wonderful sight to him, sometimes enough to turn him on so badly he’ll immediately take you to the bedroom. Oh, and don’t try to hide them with something--he may pout at you if you do that. He just wants for everyone to see you are taken… and his. And for that, he doesn’t mind marking your neck even more.

**C = Cum**

Carlos can come wherever you want or wish. You just need to ask him and he’ll gladly do it. 

But that sweet boy is all about intimacy, so don’t be surprised if he says he wishes to come inside you. He wants it, very, very much, he even may or may not beg you to do it. For him, there is nothing more erotic than to do it like that. You don’t need to worry about being safe, he’s all about that… unless you ask otherwise (sometimes it may not work, so offer him just the most passionate kiss you can give).

And, oh, if you agree… prepare yourself for the most sinful view ever. The groans will slowly turn into moans, mostly of your name. The rhythm will be lost but Carlos doesn’t seem to mind, he’s so lost in the pleasure as you are and then—his hips will stop moving, his whole body going tense as he comes. One last moan, of your name, of course, will leave his lips before the balance is lost and you find his body on top of yours completely. 

**D = Dirty Secret**

He’ll try to hide it the best he can, but, deep down, he would have to admit it that he loves it when you tease him. To you, he may seem frustrated with all of that holding back and praying for the patience to not fail him, but secretly, he loves it. It always makes him wonder how far you can go with that, how many buttons you can push, for you to get what you want. Sadly, he never gives it to you... at least, not immediately.

Your teasing does do things to him, sometimes even more than he would like to admit. But don’t worry, he’ll show you that later, in the bed and he’ll return everything you did to him. So expect a lot of teasing and unfairness. If Carlos falls deep enough in the mood, he’ll have you like that, teased and a mess for him, for hours. Your begging may work and he’ll give you mercy, but I wouldn’t be so sure about it. Just stay still and try to survive this wonderful torture, it’ll be worth it, believe me… this sweet boy will make it worth it with two or three orgasms for you. 

**E = Experience**

You don’t have to worry here. Not at all.

To you, Carlos may look very experienced, but in truth, he’s not that experienced. Of course, he had a few nights here and there, but nothing was very serious. Moreover, he’s not the type of a man who shares all of those sexual stories with others. He rather keeps them to himself, not going around and saying how proud he is with his experience. If anything, he’s thankful for that simply because he can put those skills to good use while being with you.

And as we speak about that. For Carlos, spending the night with you is so much different. There are feelings between you two. He loves you and wants to be intimate with you beyond everything, which means he wants for your night to be as best as possible. And believe me, he’ll do everything to make that night the best for you. If you wish for something in particular, just ask for it--he wants to try everything with you, whatever you want, but he isn’t afraid to share what he wants too. 

**F = Favorite Position**

Don’t ask him about that, unless you want to receive a real, not faked one, ranking with positions he finds the best and with ones that feel the worst for him. I’m not joking, he can really do it… just to tease you and, hopefully, make you blush, so be careful! 

First (and the best position for him) is old-fashioned missionary. Why? Simply because he can stare into your eyes and enjoy every expression you make while being deep in the pleasure… and comment it with his dirty words. It also allows him to embrace your body, to bring you close to him, going even deeper into you. Going hard or gentle, which one you like more. This position, moreover, allows him to hold your legs, support them on his shoulders, making the pleasure even more intense. He just loves how many opportunities that position is giving him.

Second is a cowgirl, especially when you allow him to sit up. Why? The view of you being in control make Carlos go weak. There is nothing better than to watch you ride him, control the tempo and move how you like the best. Sometimes, he simply does nothing and watches you, but usually he cannot keep his hands to himself. You can expect his lips on your neck and his fingers on your waist, but they can sometimes… get lost on your clit instead. 

And third is taking you from behind. Why it’s here? On the “lowest” position? The main reason is that Carlos cannot see your expressions and watch your pleasure. At the same, it allows him to take you harder and show you his more “dominant” side. He’s in such a hard conflict with this one, but he cannot say he doesn’t enjoy it. Of course, he’ll go as hard as you wish, but nothing too hard. He’s more than aware of how strong he can be and he doesn’t want to hurt you. And, ah… you can expect more dirty talking in that position--having it whispered directly into your ear as his fingers ghost over your clit.


	2. G - M

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! very proud of this one, yet I cannot promise the third part will appear as fast as this one. cannot sin too much, hee.

**G = Goofy**

During lovemaking, Carlos tries his best to remain serious and, usually, he manages to do that. He really considers those moments with you as something wonderful, something beautiful, something _worthy remembering forever_. So don’t be surprised to find out there is no place for jokes during most of those nights. The man before you does everything to make all of this as pleasant as he can, with all of his touches and kisses.

Yet, that doesn’t mean he’ll always remain serious. During certain moments, he may fail to control the urge to not say or do something funny. It’ll mostly happen when he finds himself struggling with undressing you—that will make some of his seriousness go away and he’ll chuckle. But don’t try to tease him or he’ll tickle you in response! It may also end with him trying to make you laugh on purpose with his sweet words to you—he loves to make you smile as much as he loves to make you moan.

**H = Hair**

He does all he can to stay nicely trimmed down there, but that doesn’t always happen. With his work and how often he’s not at home, it’s kind of hard to stay _nicely short_ all the time.

Before your first lovemaking night, Carlos spent two hours in the shower, preparing himself and shaving everything down there. Such action was driven by a single emotion: fear. So many thoughts ran through his mind: what if you would be disgusted if he was unshaved? What if…? (And if you teased him about being so clean, you would see his cheeks being so wonderfully adorned with the blush).

As for you, he doesn’t have a preference—he doesn’t mind if you have your intimate part always shaved or not. He loves you, no matter how you look or what is more comfortable for you. No matter what, he will always happily eat you out, until you moan his name loud and nicely and more.

**I = Intimacy**

With Carlos, you can be sure your every sexual moment will be intimate. Perhaps you won’t find anything extraordinary, but intimacy is always there, no matter what. Sometimes it’s the atmosphere he creates, using your favourite flowers or preparing your favourite food. Other times it’s his words, whispered into your ear as he thrusts his hips gently into you.

Intimacy is also seen in how he goes through the act of pleasure itself. Carlos always takes his time with you, undressing you slowly. He enjoys every piece of your skin that is being revealed to him and he never gets tired of such sight. 

Your skin is always marked by his lips and, sometimes, by his teeth, especially your neck and legs where he puts many, maaany hickeys. And like I said before, don’t even try to cover them unless you want to have even more of those on you. 

No matter what, he doesn’t want to rush things with you. And this goes to both eating you out and _making proper love_ to you. Usually, the foreplay goes for hours, leaving you a breathless and moaning mess, but that, very usually again, is not enough for Carlos. He’s addicted to your sounds, to see you so deep in the pleasure, he cannot stop himself from making you come again and again. Maybe if you moan his name nicely and loud, he’ll give you mercy, but no promises.

Besides being addicted to your sounds, he’s also addicted to your expressions. He puts so much of attention into observing you, making his task, no— _his mission_ , to remember everything and bury it deep into his memory. You can become shy with such an action and turn your head away, but he won’t let you do that for too long. Your blushing cheeks will be immediately kissed before he turns you to him again, gently. He wants for you to keep your eyes, _your attention_ on him and only on him.

Carlos indeed looks strong, but with you he’s nothing but soft. And that softness can be also found in his words for you. Praising is a thing that you’ll always experience, along with many tender nicknames for you. You can expect them to be in Spanish too. Some of them may seem too funny or too sweet and he knows it, but making you smile during sex is very important too. He just wants for you to know how much he adores you, how much he loves you, in so many ways.

That all being said, it doesn’t mean, however, that Carlos cannot survive without intimacy. Sometimes, the time is wrong to make love to you and a quickie is the only option. It can be seen as a thing that lacks intimacy, but this man will always try to make you feel it, even when he has you pinned between his naked body and the wall. 

**J = Jack Off**

He doesn’t mind it, but he doesn’t love it either. I mean, sure, it gives him some release, but he prefers to have sex with you, to praise you with kisses and soft touches, and to reach the pleasure with you. It makes the whole thing so much better. 

Carlos prefers to not do it often, but sometimes… he cannot help himself and does it. That happens especially when you decide to tease him while he’s at work. The right photo of you, the right message, description of how much you miss him and how much you wish he’s with you right now is usually enough. You play with fire and he lets you know that, but it’s too late. He’s so turned on, just because of you, and he needs to reach the release. If he feels smug enough, he will send you a text/ _a video_ with what your teasing did to him. Oh, and you certainly can expect a long time of passion after he returns home.

**K = Kink**

Don’t tease him about it ~~(oh God, please tease him about it)~~ , but he has a kink for being dominated. He’s so absolutely weak for strong women who can kick his ass in seconds. In the field you could never say it’s making him so weak, but in bed it’s so much different. He will gladly let you tie him up. Carlos may cheekily try to break from that and dominate you instead, so make sure your ties are strong. Then, he’s all yours. Torture him with kisses and touches as he does, refuse to make him come or make him come a few times, before you go to “the main act”. Either way, he’s going to enjoy this so much, letting you know what he feels with his groans and, occasionally, moans (mostly of your name). 

Besides that, he loves blindfolding you. That’s it, as long as you feel comfortable with that. The main reason for this one is that you can feel everything so much better; every kiss and touch will be a surprise to you and, believe me, it’ll be a very welcoming surprise. One kiss can land on your stomach when the next can find its way to your neck. You can never be sure what part of your skin you’ll have kissed next. Carlos may even keep you blindfolded during the main part, but he’ll ask you if you want it or not. 

This man is all about two different things too: worshipping and pet names. As stated in **[I = Intimacy]** , he takes a lot of time exploring your body and making sure every part is at least touched by him. If you have enough of it and voice it, usually he ignores it with another kiss and a smile. You’ll need a lot of patience while being with him in bed, but it’s always worth it. Oh, it’s worth it with all of those pet names he can think of as well. He is always searching for the one that makes you react the best and, believe me, he’ll actually use it many times, again and again. 

**L = Location**

Carlos is a strong believer that making love to you feels the best in the bedroom. You can be very comfortable there and have a feeling that you can spend the eternity there, without even bothering to think about the world around you. It’s just the two of you and you can enjoy each other to the fullest. Moreover, your bedroom gives the opportunity to create an intimate mood (candles, roses, all of such sweet things). 

Yet, that doesn’t mean he won’t _encourage_ you to have sex in different places. This man certainly wants to try to have you trapped between the wall and his body. And it doesn’t mean it can’t happen in semi-public places. Everything depends on how comfortable you’re with such things. However, you can expect that he’ll go a bit rougher with you in those different places.

**M = Motivation**

It may or may not sound strange, but seeing you so strong and being able to kick ass here and there (being able to kick his ass too) makes him so turned on. However, he’s very good at hiding that, so there’s a chance you won’t notice the change in him (not counting his surprised look and opened mouth). Just wait and you’ll see what it really did to him when you two are alone. ( **[K = Kink]** )

Your teasing works (very well) on him too. No matter if it’s a text when he’s at work, your teasing smiles and revealing clothes or your actions like bending to pick up something. It’ll work every time and, oh, how good it’ll work. It can actually result in him moaning your name quietly as he asks you to touch or kiss him properly instead of your teasing. Yet, before you do all of it, be sure you’re prepared to be punished later with a long foreplay. ( **[J = Jack Off]** )

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_/¯


End file.
